Dream
by Sabulana
Summary: Jak dreams. JakTorn. R&R please. Flames will be laughed at. COnstructive critisism most welcome.


A/n: Random JakTorn fic. I was bored. Also unbeta'd though I think Eva should have it. I just wanna post it now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or anything in this story. If I did you can bet the games would be full of yaoi and Keira would be replaced with someone else.

Warnings: Yaoi which means boyxboy relationships. Probably waaaaaaaaaaaay OOC coz I have no idea what this damn thing is even about yet... oh well...

(story start...............................................................................................................................)

Jak lay back on the bed. He was tired and could barely keep his eyes open. Torn and Krew had had him running around the city all day and now all the green-blonde wanted to do was sleep. Daxter was curled up on the pillow next to him, already fast asleep.

Jak let his eyes drift shut and soon he was fast asleep.

_The sun shone brightly down on Jak. He stood on a beautiful sandy beach, gazing out at the ocean and the islands in the distance._

_'Misty Island...and Geyser Rock...I'm home?'_ _he thought. _

_Looking around him he saw the sentinels that gave the beach its name and Sandover in the other direction. Smiling, Jak set off towards his old home._

_The place was just as he remembered it. Calm, peaceful and beautiful. Except when Daxter had angered Samos. The redhead ran past, not seeming to notice Jak. The bland felt a little hurt but shrugged it off as Daxter just being in a hurry to hide. _

_He continued to walk through the village until he saw Keira sitting on a rock trying to fix a dent in her zoomer._

"_Hey Keira!" Jak called out. But the green haired mechanic didn't turn around. "Keira?" Jak tried again. He was standing right behind her now but the girl seemed to be ignoring her. Lightly, Jak tapped her on the shoulder. Keira turned around, looked puzzled for a moment and turned back to her work._

_Jak didn't understand it. Why wasn't she paying attention to him? Had he angered her somehow for her to act this way?_

"_They don't see you. You don't exist to them," came a voice from behind him._

_Jak turned around to see Baron Praxis standing there. "Praxis!" Jak growled. "What do you want?"_

"_I just want to tell you a few things Jak. About you and your friends, a few home truths you don't want to admit to yourself," the Baron said. "You do know they don't like you any more, right? They've seen what you can become and they don't like it. Secretly they wish you'd go out on a mission for Torn or Krew and never come back. They want you DEAD!" Praxis stopped and began laughing._

"_No! You're wrong! Daxter cares! Keira cares! I know they do!" Jak shouted above the baron's horrible, mocking laughter._

"_You're a monster Jak! They'll never love you! Who could love a bloodthirsty Dark Eco Freak like you?" Praxis shouted._

"_You're lying! I'm not a monster! I'm not! I'm NOT!" Jak shouted._

_Praxis just laughed. It rose in volume until it was almost deafening. Jak clapped his hands over his ears and ran. He ran straight into the Forbidden Jungle, as far as he could but the laughter followed him. _

"_I'm not a monster! They don't hate me...they don't..." Jak whispered. He sank to his knees by a stream and gazed at his reflection. The angry face of Dark Jak stared back at him._

"_Ah!" Jak scrambled up, away from the stream._

"_Muahahahahahaha!" The reflection of Dark Jak began laughing. The eco monster rose out of the stream and bent over Jak. "You know he's right. They do hate you. Every single one of them. Daxter, Keira, Tess...Torn. They all hate you!"_

"_No!" Jak screamed. He turned and ran but Dark Jak followed him. "Get away from me!"_

"_You can't hide from me Jak! I'm part of you!" Dark Jak's mocking, growling voice shouted behind him._

_Jak turned a corner and ran straight into a hard, warm body. He struggled to get away but whoever it was held on tightly._

"_Shh Jak. They won't hurt you. I won't let them!" said the person. Their voice was oddly soothing to Jak._

_Jak collapsed against the body holding him. He was safe here. He could feel it. He smiled against the chest of the person and realised it was a man holding him. Yet this didn't shock him as much as he thought it should have. _

"_I'll protect you when you need it Jak. Even if you don't know it's me. I'll be there for you always...but you'll never realise...I love you Jak..."_

_Jak stiffened in the man's arms. '_Love? He loves me? But ...why?_' Jak thought._

_He tried to lift his head to see who it was that was holding him, the one who loved him. But as he moved he felt the presence leave. Jak was alone in the jungle until that too faded away, leaving Jak in darkness._

"_No! Come back! Please!" Jak shouted. But nobody appeared._

_He sank to his knees, feeling lost and alone once again._

"_I'll always be there Jak...always..." the voice came again, no more than a whisper._

_Jak smiled slightly, not feeling so alone. "Thank you," he whispered._

Jak opened his eyes and stared at the bottom of the bunk bed above him. He sat up slowly, remembering his dream.

'_I was loved...'_ he thought, with a slight feeling of regret.

He had no idea who the person was but he wanted desperately for him to be real. The dream Praxis was almost right. If Keira didn't hate him, she didn't like him much. Jak could see the slight fear every time they looked at each other.

Jak sighed and turned to see Daxter. But the orange ottsel wasn't there. Jak looked around in confusion, trying to spot his little furry friend.

"If you're looking for the rat, he went to get something to eat from the kitchen," growled a voice.

Jak turned and saw Torn looking at him from the table. "Thanks," he muttered. He lay back down on the bed and yawned.

He heard the door at the entrance slide open and Tess walked in.

"Hey guys!" she greeted.

"Hey," Jak said.

Torn didn't say anything. He never did bother with greetings.

"Where's Daxter?" Tess asked. "I can't help but notice he isn't around," She added with a smile.

"He's in the kitchen," Jak told her.

The young blonde woman walked off to the kitchen to find Daxter. Jak watched her go and let his eyes slip shut again. But this time he didn't fall back asleep. He stayed awake, thinking about his dream and the man in it.

Gradually he became aware that he was being watched. He opened his eye to a slit and glanced around. What he saw surprised him but he didn't let it show.

Torn was looking at him with a strange look in his eyes. Something like sadness and ...affection? Was Jak imagining that? He must be. Like Torn held any affection for anyone, let alone Jak!

But the look in Torn's eyes didn't change. After a few minutes he seemed to realise what he was doing and went back to his work.

Daxter could be heard talking to Tess in the kitchen, punctuated by Tess's laughter.

After a few more minutes of working, Torn glanced at the door and then looked back at Jak. He still didn't notice that Jak was watching him. He looked slightly upset about something but Jak couldn't guess what. Once again Torn realised he was staring and shook himself out of it before going back to his work.

'_Why does he keep looking at me like that?_' Jak wondered.

The cycle of Torn looking at him, realising he was staring and topping went on for a while. Torn watched Jak for longer each time tough, as though he thought Jak would disappear if he took his eyes off him for too long.

'_He's been staring for at least five minutes now..._' Jak thought, starting to feel uncomfortable. It was like he was spying on a private moment. At last he felt he had to break the silence.

"Like what you see?" Jak said, aiming for a sort of joking, friendly tone. He opened he eyes wider.

Torn almost fell over.

"Uh, err...how long have you been awake?" he asked eventually.

"I never went back to sleep after Tess came in. I've been watching you watch me since a few minutes after she went to go see Daxter," Jak said.

Torn uttered something that sounded very much like "Shit!" under his breath. "I-I, uh, I can explain why I was..." Torn took a deep breath before he started explaining. "I, uh, I, um, ...will you promise me you will not tell anybody what I'm about to tell you Jak?" Torn said eventually.

"Why?" Jak asked, confused.

"Just promise Jak. Not even if it makes you hate me are you to tell ANYBODY!" Torn said. He stepped closer to Jak so he could talk quietly and not be heard by anyone outside the room.

"Uh, okay, I promise," Jak said. "I won't tell anyone."

"Good," Torn said. "And if I find that you have I will hunt you down and kill you myself."

Jak nodded. '_This sounds serious. But why the secrecy?_' he thought. Out loud he said, "I told you, I won't tell anyone. Now tell me why you were staring at me!"

"Uh...before I can go into that, there's something you should know first," Torn said. He took a deep breath. "I'm ...gay, Jak. I like men the way I should like women. And I'm in love with you." He added in case Jak didn't get it.

'..._He loves me?_' Jak thought in shock. '_He loves me..._' Jak thought back to the dream he had. it have been Torn?'

The younger elf looked at Torn. He was sitting on the floor, head bowed as though he was waiting for someone to hit him.

"Torn?" Jak said hesitantly. He turned pushed himself off the bed so he could sit in front of Torn. "I had a dream when I was actually asleep. I won't go into the details but I found someone in that dream who said they loved me."

Torn visibly tensed up. "Yeah?" he said, trying not to sound as though he cared.

"They said they'd always be there for me, whether I realised it or not. And I realised that the person in my dream was a man. I have no idea who it was though." Jak finished.

Torn slowly lifted his head to look at him. "Daxter had gone to the kitchen to get something to eat when you started thrashing around on the bed. From the sounds you were making it seemed like you were trying to get away form someone or something. You wouldn't calm down so I had to try to wake you. But you latched on to me like a leech and I had no choice but to hold you. When you began to struggle again I thought you would wake up and ask awkward questions about why I was holding you. So I began talking to you to get you to calm down. Once you were calm I laid you back down but you cried out for me. So I told you I'd always be there and that seemed to calm you down. I'd just started working again when you woke up."

"It was you in my dream?" Jak asked, shocked. '_Torn loves me...I'm loved...dream Praxis was wrong after all..._'

"Yeah, I guess it was," Torn said.

"Even though I thought I was dreaming, I felt loved. And I've not felt like that in a long time. My old friends are scared of me. Even Daxter is scared of me when I change. Are you?" Jak asked. He expected the answer to be yes.

"...Actually, no I'm not. The monster we call Dark Jak doesn't scare me. ...Call me weird but I think he's almost as beautiful as you are to me," Torn said with a humourless laugh.

"You're weird," Jak said. He smirked at Torn but the tattooed elf could see the humour behind it. "So, if you love me...shouldn't you kiss me?" Jak said leaning in closer to Torn.

Torn's jaw dropped. "...You don't mind?" he asked. "Only most people in Haven City aren't exactly what you'd call gay-friendly."

"I'm not from Haven City. And they don't matter anyway. You may be fighting for them but I'm not. All I want is revenge against the Baron. And for someone to love me," he added as an after thought. "But I think I've got that part covered. I don't care if you're a guy. I've never actually met a gay man before so I don't really have any idea of how to act. But it's love y'know, and I don't think love can be a bad thing" Jak scratched his head/ "Am I making much sense to you?"

Torn nodded. "You make sense. I just wish others in this city thought like that,." He sighed. "So you don't care that I'm another guy? And you won't tell anyone?" Torn added seriously.

"How many time do I have to tell you I won't?" Jak asked, exasperated.

Torn didn't answer. Instead he glanced at the door to make sure no one was about to walk in and then leaning in to kiss Jak.

It was surprising gentle. Jak didn't think Torn really could be gentle but the kiss proved it. Everything was gentle and careful, from the way Torn was moving his mouth against Jak's to the embrace that accompanied it. Jak was careful to be gentle back.

"So, you really love me..." Jak said when they parted.

"I do," Torn said quietly.

Jak could see hope shining in his eyes and knew what Torn was hoping for. "Give me time Torn, and I could learn to love you back," he said. "Just be patient with me."

"Of course Jak. No rush, no pressure. I love you too much to want to hurt you in any way," Torn said, stroking Jak's check. Jak leaned in to the touch and placed his own hand over Torn's.

"Thank you," Jak whispered.

Footsteps sounded in the passage leading to the kitchen. Jak and Torn stood up, reluctant to end their moment. Torn went back to his place behind the table and Jak sat on the bed. It was as though nothing had happened when Tess walked into the room, cradling a very happy Daxter against her chest.

(story end................................................................................................................................)

A/N: That's it. That's all there is to it. The end. Leave a review on your way out! Comments of all kinds are appreciated! hates it


End file.
